The shy demon
by geassking
Summary: I am a demon, I betrayed the one I loved for the safety of the village, I used a technique that cost me my life for the safety of the world. This was supposed to be the end of my story, but Kami has a sense of humor. I wake up in a new world with my techniques lost to me, I must now make friends but unlike before I would not betray them. Wait Kami is picking my oufit, PLEASE HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note please read

This story will start out close to how the anime started but as time goes on it will change drastically, please note I have not written in a long time so there will be some problems with grammar and such so please keep the flames to a minimum. Rated T although I will warn you when there are M rated parts.

P.S some parts of the OC I got from other anime such as Un-go and Code geass just so there are no questions about it in the future. :)

2 years before the start of Naruto

"BE QUIET!" Shouted Iruka finally unveiling his dreaded big head no jutsu after finally having enough. "I'm getting to old for this shit" he whispered under his breath.

"A new student will be joining our class starting today."

"WHAT!" Shouted the two class trouble makers of the class Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. "How is that fair" started Kiba getting up from his desk "we all have been in the academy for years now, so how does this guy get to start 2 years from graduation."

"Kiba, Naruto calm down" A voice tried to reason with them "Let's let Iruka-sensei explain why this guy is starting late."

"Sigh" Iruka sighed "Thank you Shikamaru."

"Troublesome" was all the lazy boy said.

"As I was saying there will be a new student that will be here shortly."

Just then the door cracked open.

All anyone could see was a single eye through the crack.

"Oh, there you are" Iruka said while walking towards the door. Iruka opened the door and standing there was a small boy with short dirty blond hair in dark blue ninja gear with a panda hat with gloves coming down from the side. He also had on a pair of standard ninja sandals but also had a nervous look on his face that made him look like he was going to collapse at any moment. The class then burst into conversations about the new student, some were some fan-girls others were people thinking he would be weak, and one person was thinking of a prank to pull on him.

"I said SHUT UP" Iruka shouted unleashing the even more terrifying super big head no jutsu making the class shut up in only a second but also scared the new kid enough that he hide under a table.

Iruka was able to get the new kid out from underneath the table then lead the boy to the front of the classroom.

"Alright then" Iruka said "please tell us your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future.

The new kid took a deep breath then spoke in a extremely quiet voice. "I-I am In-Ing-Inga, I l-like ramen, tr-training, and fighting. I dislike th-those who lo-look down on o-others and I w-wish to be t-the best ninja I c-can." He said while bowing slightly .

"Ahahahaha" Kiba laughed falling out of his chair "A guy named that, you do know what that name means right."

"Wait what does it mean." A lost Naruto said in confusion.

"Kiba-baka, SHUT UP" Yelled Sakura Haruno.

Kiba kept on laughing so he did not notice an angry Iruka pick up a chair then chuck it across the room hitting Kiba in the face knocking him out."

"Idiot" Iruka sighed "Can someone please take Kiba to the nurse."

The class was silent until " I-I can ta-take him Ir-Iruka-sen-sensei." Inga said softly.

"Are you sure Inga?" Iruka said with surprise "after what he just did."

"Hai sen-sensei"

"Alright then just hurry up, ok" Iruka sighed.

Inga then walked over to Kiba, picked him up and then slowly put him on his back. He then surprised everyone in the room by doing jutsu signs and then in a gust of leaves the two boys were gone. Iruka stared were the two boys were for a second the told the class they were going to learn about the origin of the hidden leaf to which the class moaned in boredom.

That is how our story begins.

Present time

"Naruto get the hell back here" was heard through out the .

"Hahahahaha" a blond prankster laughed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get away from the jounin and anbu chasing after him "you can't catch me losers, wannabes you will never catch me!"

Naruto then jumped onto the street below to which the team following him joined him and resumed the chase but little did the team know Naruto camouflaged with the wall.

Removing the camouflage Naruto laughed "hahaha idiots"

Little did Naruto know that a certain chunin was behind him with a devilish smirk "oh yeah, whose the idiot now Naruto!"

The academy

"Naruto the graduation test is tomorrow, you've already failed 2 times already when are you going to grow up and take things seriously" Iruka scolded his tied up student to which Naruto just looked away. "Hey don't ignore me Naruto" Iruka yelled with fury " why can't you behave like Inga does." "Because me and him are completely different" Naruto wined "he is even more shy then Hinata and he can barely hold a conversation with anyone without passing out" "And even then he still beats you in ninjutsu, taijutsu, weapons, and academics." Iruka stated. "That does not mean anything sensei ." Naruto muttered.

"Nothing huh" Iruka said "alright because Naruto was not here everyone will practice the transformation justu."

After these words left Iruka's mouth nearly everyone in the room glared at the tied up boy in anger except two in the back of the room nervous about getting in front of the class for the second time today.

"Naruto-baka" muttered the sasuke fan-girls sakura haruno and ino Yamanaka muttered.

A few minutes later

"Alright next up is Inga" Iruka stated waiting for the shyest kid in class to come up. Inga slowly stood up and quietly walked over to Iruka. "Alright Inga do a transformation jutsu" Iruka said while smiling. Inga nodded then after some hand signs and and a puff of smoke there stood an exact replica of the third hokage to which Iruka nodded "well done Inga." Inga released the transformation then quickly walked back to his seat. "Alright the final one will be Naruto." "Alright time for the master to show you how it's done" Naruto yelled preparing his hand signs "SEXY NO JUTSU!" A puff of smoke engulfed Naruto and when the smoke cleared there stood a blond nude female only being covered by smoke. This sent the secret perverts of the class back in a gulf of blood gushing from their nose, but while Naruto was laughing after transforming back every female in the room, excluding one Hinata Hyuuga who was blushing furiously, all got up in a second and with them ready to unleash so much terror it would make Oruchimaru clap and grin with joy. When Iruka and the others came to they saw the blond haired prankster in a heaping bloody mess on the floor barely conscious. "Damn" Iruka sighed "what am I going to do with him, that Idiot.

*AO Instead of rewriting this part I am going to skip it, it is the same as in the anime, we will now fast forward to the squad assignments :)

"Alright everyone it is now time to announce squad assignments" Iruka said while smiling "although since there is one more student then usual one squad will have four in it understood."

"Hai" the entire class answered.

"Alright then squad 1 will be …(skip to squad seven) squad seven will be Naruto Uzimaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Inga, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." "Aaaawwww Iruka sensei why didn't I get get on Sasuke's team" Sakura and Ino wined. "Because Lord Hokage said that would balance the teams so if you have a problem with it you can talk to him" Iruka scolded the two "now were was I, oh yes squad 8 is still in effect so squad 9 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame and finally squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara" Iruka then took a deep breath then said "alright everyone from this moment on I am no longer your sensei, I thank you for making these last few years very entertaining for me and I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors" Iruka with tears in his eyes finished of his speech by saying "wait for your new sensei they should be here soon."

3 hours later

"KUSO" Naruto cursed "where the hell is he."

After 3 hours squad 7 was the only one left waiting for their sensei.

"Na-Naruto-kun I-I'm sure he h-has a good re-reason for be-being late"Hinata tried to calm him down but to no avail. "If he wants to be late then I will just have to punish him for it" Naruto said with a smirk while opening the door and setting an eraser at the top. "Um Naruto sh-shouldn't a jounin be a-able to dodge something li-like t-that" Inga said softly obviously worried what their sensei would do to them. As if a cue the door opened reveling a silver haired ninja with one eye covered getting hit with the eraser "my first impression of you bunch, I don't like you" the cyclops said causing four head to drop down "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" and with that he disappeared in a guat of leaves. Inga following his example also disappeared leaving the three remaining members to take the stairs with all five of them thinking the same thing "this is going to be a long ass day."


	2. Inga

Do you know pain

Only those who know true pain

Can try to understand me

And even if you try

Understanding me

Is impossible

-Inga-


	3. Change of plans

Change of plans this will now be a crossover of naruto and fairy tail, I hope you will enjoy this story and I will post one like the original story at a later date.

I hope you understand


End file.
